


get closer to me

by demifool



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i jus. i just rlly love them ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demifool/pseuds/demifool
Summary: Aziraphale doesn’t have cold-bloodedness to blame for him seeking out warmth every night. Even still, Crowley’s happy to help give him the warmth he wants.





	get closer to me

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i am SO sorry if this is ooc it’s like. my second time writing these two and i haven’t even finished the first one  
this was written in less than an hour on my phone in bed so if formatting is weird or there’s typos im very sorry  
also title is from the song from eden by hozier

Aziraphale and Crowley had countless similarities. Their love for each other was a big one, alongside being on the side of humanity instead of Heaven or Hell, and their cause for that decision being their love for certain parts of humanity. There was also the way they both sought out heat like they’d die without it. 

Crowley was cold-blooded, so it wasn’t too surprising for him. He wore dark clothes and layer after layer, staying in the sun or a warm environment whenever he could. 

Aziraphale, however, was warm-blooded, seeking out heat for no reason other than wanting it. This amplified at night, when Crowley inevitably dragged him into sleeping. He always seemed to be colder then, even under all the blankets Crowley had, and even after he’d begun wearing pajamas meant for cold nights. 

He was reading one night, just setting down a finished mug of cocoa, when he noticed Crowley nearly asleep, his head on his shoulder. 

“Crowley, dear, why don’t you head to bed?” Aziraphale suggested. It wasn’t quite late, but they usually went to bed somewhere between eleven and midnight, and it was approaching 11:30. 

“I’ll wait up for you, angel. ‘S alright,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale glanced at the book in his hand— it was getting to a good part, and he’d surely finish it soon, but it was part of a series and he did like to read them without breaks. 

“I think I might stay up tonight,” he said. “I’d like to finish this series.”

Crowley frowned. “They’ll be here in the morning, won’t they?”

“I suppose.”

“Then what’s the rush? You’ve got tomorrow, angel. And every day after that.”

Aziraphale didn’t move his gaze over to Crowley. He had his sunglasses off— it was just them, after all— and Aziraphale had learned that Crowley could… well,  _ tempt _ wasn’t truly the right word, but he could convince Aziraphale to do anything with the right look, so long as he could see his eyes. 

“A little sleep never hurt anyone, angel.”

He moved to answer, another polite refusal, but forgot to avoid Crowley’s eyes, and that  _ look _ . Crowley truly could convince Aziraphale if anything. Those eyes, that look gave a simple statement:  _ let me tempt you, angel. Let me tempt you to spend the night curled up in bed with me. _

Aziraphale sighed, reaching for a bookmark. He loved Crowley dearly, but those eyes would be the death of him one day. 

He placed his book aside, meeting Crowley’s eyes with a small smile. Crowley was already returning it. 

“Let me bring my mug to the kitchen, dear, and I’ll meet you up there.” He places a kiss to Crowley’s forehead as the demon stands, Aziraphale following. They head separate ways, but not for long— as soon as Aziraphale’s mug has been placed in the sink, he heads towards their room.

Crowley has always preferred miracling himself into his pajamas. Meanwhile, Aziraphale prefers the human way, and he’s long gotten past the stage before he’d been comfortable changing in front of Crowley, so he changes in front of his bureau, not minding the fact that he knows Crowley’s watching (not in a sexual way, simply in the same way one might admire a beautiful piece of art, which, as far as Crowley was concerned, Aziraphale was).

Aziraphale shuffles under the covers to join Crowley as soon as his clothes are folded and pajamas are on. He and Crowley meet eyes, and Crowley smiles at him, shuffling closer to press a gentle kiss to Aziraphale’s lips, hands on his angel’s shoulders.

Aziraphale shuffles closer still, nestling his face against Crowley’s shoulder, his arms loosely wrapped around his stomach. Crowley returns the gesture with arms wrapped around Aziraphale’s chest. Their legs tangle together, and their bodies are pushed close together. 

For a cold-blooded creature, Crowley was quite warm, and for someone who finds himself cold every night, Aziraphale was, as well. So, underneath layers of blankets and warm pajamas, the two find their warmth in each other. 

A mumbled “goodnight, angel” is responded to with an equally mumbled “goodnight, my dear” as the two drift off, warm, comfortable, and as together as they could be. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!  
pls kudos, comment, bookmark, whatever u wanna do (sharing it would be neat too but yknow)  
i have a writing tumblr (connauthor) but im currently inactive on all my tumblrs until further notice so?? follow it if u want but I won’t be posting  
if ur intrigued abt the first thing I started writing w crowley and azi and ur down for angst ft aziraphale falling keep an eye out for that, im writing the whole thing and editing before I post so it’ll be a while but it’s coming eventually ;)  
anyways have a good day/night!! ur all rad


End file.
